


Cherry Wine

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Domestic Violence, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: Loki is unwilling to let go of his relationship with Angrboda, even when it needs to end.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for abuse, blood, and death.

_His eyes and words are so icy_

Loki never minded when Angrboda got angry. He was a magic user, and a fellow frost giant. Loki knew nothing of frost giants, so it was understandable that his lover would get annoyed and freeze him out sometimes.

_Oh but he burns_  
_Like rum on a fire_

Angrboda's passion drew Loki to him. It made Loki forgive him, even when he'd caused the younger man so much pain.

_Hot and fast and angry_  
_As he can be_

Even when Angrboda was so livid that he struck Loki, the latter wouldn't leave. After all, Boda was good to him. He could deal with the slight pain that his rage caused them.

_I walk my days on a wire_

Everything Loki said became calculated. Everything became a risk. To speak or not to speak?.

_It looks ugly, but it's clean_

  "I'm fine," became Loki's go to claim. He knew it was a lie, but if he kept repeating it, then nobody else would have to know the truth.

_Oh mamma, don't fuss over me_

Frigga worried for her son. He'd always been relatively quiet, but when he had spoken, he'd always caused a scene. He was witty and hilarious. Not anymore, evidently.

_The way he tells me I'm his and he is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

After a while, in pain became Loki's normal. He was okay with that. Anything for Angrboda. It was a phase. Things would get better.

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

Abgrboda was suprisingly gentle with Loki, or so he thought. He rarely drew blood, so Loki knew that he never meant to hurt him...right?

_Calls of guilty thrown at me_

Sometimes, the frost giant would come home drunk and pointing fingers. He'd call Loki a few names and kick him out for a few days until he finally got back to sobriety. Loki knew he deserved it. Sometimes, he wasn't the most faithful.

_All while he stains_  
_The sheets of some other_

If Loki knew the whole of what Angrboda did when he left their home, he never let anyone catch onto it. When someone brought it up, he'd look away and deny it. His lover was a good man, after all. He'd never do such things.

_Thrown at me so powerfully_  
_Just like he throws with the arm of his brother_

Loki had always been small in both Aesir and Jotun terms, and while Angrboda had never been all that large either, he was a powerful man. When he swung, he left a stream of damage. Loki could overlook that though.

_But I want it, it's a crime_

There was nothing in the world that Loki wanted more than Angrboda's attention and affection, even when it was all negative.

_That he's not around most of the time_

He became grateful for every second he got with the man.

_Way he tells me I'm his and he is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

Thor finally began noticing. He thundered for hours, then begged Loki to come home to Asgard and be safe. Loki said he already was safe and at home. In his rage, Thor missed the way his eyes crinkled as he lied.

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

The bleeding became more and more frequent. Loki often had to change clothes and sheets when Angrboda left, as they were often bloodstained. He'd scrub his body, clothes, sheets, and belongings just to get the awful stains and scent out of it all.

_His fight and fury is fiery_  
_Oh but he loves_  
_Like sleep to the freezing_

Thor began begging and pleading. He pleaded for Loki to return home. He pleaded for him to stop letting the abuse happen. He pleaded for Loki to allow him to step in. He was met with anger and strict denial of any abuse.

_Sweet and right and merciful_

The Angrboda Loki had fallen for was kind and caring. Surely, Loki reasoned, he hadn't changed that much.

_I'm all but washed_  
_In the tide of his breathing_

Loki's favorite times were when Angrboda would sleep at home and tuck Loki into his arms. Loki always spent those nights half sleeping in peace, and half trying to soak in the affection to remember it when things got bad again.

_And it's worth it, it's divine_  
_I have this some of the time_

Loki reasoned that having a sweet lover sometimes was better than being alone. He never wanted to leave Angrboda. While he was a few centuries old, he was still considered a teen in Asgardian terms, and he couldn't let go of his first lover, though he had a huge, forbidden crush on someone else.

_Way he tells me I'm his and he is mine_

   He never expected Angrboda to do such a thing.

_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

   He never expected to die at the hands of his lover.

_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine_

   "Loki! It's me, it's Thor. I'm here, stay with me!" Yet here he was, choking on his own blood because of Angrboda, dying in the arms of his lifelong crush. His forced his thin lips into a weak smile. "Oh, darling, don't fuss over me. The blood was always rare and sweeter than Asgardian wine."

   As the life faded from green eyes, a murderous, thundering screaming of anguish rang throughout the lands. So began the witchhunt for Angrboda.

**Author's Note:**

> please please please reach out if you are suffering abuse. you are worth so much. you are so loved. please get help. ily and want you to be safe.


End file.
